The invention relates to a spinning block for the melt spinning of polymers, consisting of a melt channel, a coupling which is attached to the spinning bar, and a nozzle block casing containing a filter element and a spinning nozzle plate. More particularly, it relates to a detachable connecting mechanism for locking the nozzle block casing to the coupling and simultaneously sealing the melt channel at the interface between the casing and the coupling.
The assembly and the disassembly of the nozzle block should proceed as simply and as rapidly as possible, so that during regular cleaning, particularly of the spinning nozzles, the polymer waste and the down times of the apparatus are kept as low as possible. In addition, the attachment of the nozzle block, even after repeated mounting, must ensure a secure sealing of the melt channel which is subjected to high spinning melt pressures of 350 bar and more.